janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Rafael Solano
Rafael Solano is a main character on CW dramedy Jane the Virgin. He is portrayed by Justin Baldoni. Character Rafael was born into monetary wealth, yet lacked the emotional care and stability of family. His mother left when he was just 4 years old, and his father was a cold, critical and distant man. Rafael is attempting to find his place in the world and, as he has recently come to understand better, he is longing for the security of a true family. His journey now will be one of finding out who he is and what he really wants, once he knows. Season 1 After talking with his sister, Luisa, to work up the nerve, Rafael is finally ready to accept that he has wanted to end his marriage to Petra for a year. When Petra, unbeknownst to Rafael, uses his last chance of having a baby he is understandably upset, but also confused about the big life choice he had just made to divorce, and what his future will now hold when there is a child involved.Pilot For this reason, Rafael decides to give his marriage another chanceChapter Two, but immediately ends it after discovering that Petra cheated on him with his college roommate, Zaz.Chapter Four He is surprised to find himself drawn to Jane Villanueva, after initially stating he though of her more as a sister and his feelings build to a point where he wants to have a relationship with JaneChapter Seven – and very quickly also a serious future together. All the while Rafael works through the obstacles in his father's perception of Rafael's potential and gains more and more responsibility with The Marbella. The confluence of his father's murder, his mother's reappearance and Jane rejecting his impromptu proposal, overwhelm Rafael. He is lost, does not know what to focus on or how to move forward and decides to break up with Jane, whom he feels he can't give everything toChapter Eighteen. After focusing on one thing – the future of The Marbella and Emilio Solano's legacy – Rafael finds some clarityChapter Twenty-One and lays to rest the notion that Emilio was anything other than the distant, cold father that he was. Rafael decides to forego his father's business empire, save for The Marbella, and focus on what he really wants – at this point it is winning Jane back.Chapter Twenty-Two Family Elena Di Nola Rafael's mother abandoned the family the day after Rafael's 4th birthday in 1988. Well, allegedly the family as she has recently been outed as the crime lord MutterChapter Thirty-One. Rafael did not see her again until they met up for the first time since, in 2015. Elena told Rafael that she took 10 million dollars from Emilio Solano in exchange for staying away from Rafael and Rafael refused to speak with her again. However, Petra recently convinced him to give it another chance, after which he was drugged and sedated by her. Emilio Rafael's father was murdered by Sin Rostro and, though initially focusing on furthering his father's business legacy, Rafael came to terms with his true feelings about Emilio Solano: he was not a good father, and he never put family first – something Rafael himself cares most about. Rafael therefore decides to forego the Marquis Hotel Group and only keep The Marbella. While Emilio was alive, both in flashbacks and episodes, he is condescending and cold toward Rafael, treating him with little respect and refusing to see the potential and change in his son, who also suffered through cancer. Luisa Throughout their childhood with an emotionally unavailable father and absent mothers, it appears from the Pilot onwards that Rafael and Luisa have formed a very close-knit bond, in lieu of any other emotional connection in their life. Luisa supported Rafael through his illness and Rafael supported Luisa's career as a doctor when she was unable to practice otherwise, due to a history of alcoholism. Rafael is mainly focused on the hotel and proving himself in business in Season 1, whereas Luisa is emotionally adrift, seeking connection and stability in a very direct way. Rafael's priorities completely shift just before Mateo is born and he is now focused on being a good parent and may eventually focus more on family life. Luisa, however, is still searching for comfort and home, and so the two continue to be divided in their character, though united by shared experiences and blood. Romances Jane Jane and Rafael are the co-parents of Mateo Solano Villanueva. They started a whirlwind romance in Season 1, weathering very serious challenges – such as the re-introduction of Rafael's mother, Elena Di Nola, when Jane had the amnio to make certain that the baby was okay, Petra's constant scheming, Sin Rostro's crimes in The Marbella, Luisa's relationship with Sin Rostro and Rafael's father's death – with strength and character. When it got too overwhelming for Rafael to feel as alone and abandoned as he did, he broke up with Jane. In Season 2, after Jane chose Michael over Rafael, then chose Mateo over romance after Michael caused Mateo to be harmed, Jane and Rafael slowly reconnected and started anew – only to be torn apart again. Recently, Jane has found understanding for Rafael's actions, and together, through it all, they have managed to always put Mateo first. Petra Rafael meets Petra Andel at a board meeting called by his father, Emilio, to announce that Petra's fiancé, Lachlan Moore, will become CEO of the company. They marry. Petra and Rafael are pregnant and they are having a boy. Petra later suffers a miscarriage. In 2014 Rafael divorces Petra after finding out she cheated on him with his college roommate, Roman Zazo. Petra acquired and inseminated herself with a surprising other sample of Rafael's, in the hopes that there might be a chance for the two to reconcile. After Rafael made it clear that they have no future, they have developed a cordial relationship, and Rafael has supported Petra as she faces off with her criminal, murderous mother, Magda. Timeline 2010 Rafael and Luisa sit through a dinner with their father, Emilio Solano, who proceeds to tell Rafael what a disappointment he is.Chapter Fourteen On this occasion Rafael also meets his future stepmother, Rose. Rafael meets Petra Andel at a board meeting called by his father, Emilio, to announce that Petra's fiancé, Lachlan Moore, will become CEO of the company. Rafael sets his sights on Petra as revenge.Chapter Three Rafael and Petra marry. 2011 Petra and Rafael are pregnant and they are having a boy.Chapter Twenty-Three On a vacation together at the future property of The Marbella, Petra is trying to knit a hat for the baby which is dubbed 'the frisbee' by Rafael as he deems it too large for a baby's head.Chapter Five Rafael considers buying the property, which he thinks has potential. Petra later suffers a miscarriage. 2012 Rafael gets cancer and while in treatment, has a talk with his sister, Luisa, who encourages him to find a way he could change is life to feel better. Rafael subsequently realises what his life really is and falls out of love with Petra. Trivia * Rafael has been married once: to Petra, from 2010-2014Chapter Sixteen. * Rafael's mother left him the day after his 4th birthday. * Rafael's favourite song is Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi. * Rafael tells Jane that he was lost back when he met her and up until he got diagnosed with cancer. * Petra and Rafael were going to have a baby in 2011, but lost him due to a miscarriage. It was a boy.Chapter Twenty-Five Photos :Rafael Solano/Gallery Notes and references Category:Main Characters Category:Characters